


Messaging

by akanesgf



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 17:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akanesgf/pseuds/akanesgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Beckendorph on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messaging

She traced her fingers over the last words he had wrote: I love you too. She thought.

* * *

 

At first it was just a game. She would write notes to help him remember things. It changed when he started writing back.

_Remember to IM your mom today_.

_Already did._

_This is a reminder seaweed-brain, you’re not supposed to write back._

_You just wrote back._

_Shut up._

_Nice one._

He would leave them in places he knew she would see them, her mirror, pillow, and more frequently, her laptop screen. Her eyes teared up. The note had been crumpled up in Percy’s trashcan and was written in his sloppy handwriting that really only he could read, but it was her prized possession at the moment.

_So, I know your going home tomorrow, but would you like to catch a movie or something first? I love you. -Percy_

* * *

 

It was dorky and stupid, but it was six months since she had seen him and right now it was all she had.(Besides his jacket that she never had a chance to return)

It was funny in a sardonic way that the first time he would tell her that he loved her Annabeth couldn't say the same. In fact she never would have known unless he had disappeared. It most likely would've been her to say it first and his note would stay crumpled up and forgotten.

It wasn't fair. Annabeth wanted to scream and cry and curse the gods for not letting her say it sooner, but she couldn't. She had to pick herself up and keep searching for the sake of everyone, Sally, Nico, Mrs. O’Leary, Rachel, and everyone else who had ever known. Annabeth took a pen and scribbled away at the worn paper.

_Idiot. Why’d you have to go and disappear on us? Everything was finally back to normal and you blew it. Don’t expect me to be nice when we find you. I’m going to wring your neck, Percy Jackson for worrying me._

She hesitated.

_I love you too, Seaweed Brain._

And that was when she broke down. She screamed and cried and threw his pillow’s around the room, she even started punching the bed before falling to her knees sobbing.

* * *

 

_I love you Seaweed Brain so you better be alive._


End file.
